


Wednesday Before Thursday

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N is dressed up as a sexy Wednesday Addams and Castiel doesn't approve of her going out without his scent all over her.





	Wednesday Before Thursday

“What are you wearing?”

 

You hummed as you adjusted the costume. “Isn’t it cute?” You asked, smiling down at your frame. “It’s hard to find one in my size but I did.”

 

“But what is it?” Castiel asked again, his voice coming in a low rumble now. You smiled as you twirled even though there was nothing to really twirl. You were a black leotard in a homemade sexy Wednesday Addams.

 

“I’m Wednesday.” Cas gave you a look. “It’s a character from an old TV series. You should watch it with me. But I thought it’d be funny since you’re the Angel of Thursday, and I always cum first,” You teased, poking his nose playfully.

 

Cas blinked then gripped your hand and pulled you close. “You’re going to a party like this?” He asked. You blushed as his low growl washed over you. “Not until you’re dripping with my cum, Wednesday,” He growled softly before throwing you easily onto the bed.

 

You grunted as you bounced, only to be pounced at by him. You smiled as he kissed you possessively, thinking to yourself how there was no way you could go to the party once he was done.

 

Cas popped open the high collar of the outfit and scraped his teeth over the mark. “You shouldn’t cover your mark, ‘mega,” He rumbled, gripping your thigh as he rutted into you. You yipped softly as he kept you tight against him, teasing you and making you wet with desire. “If no one sees your mark, then they’ll have to look between your legs to see that wrecked pussy of yours.”

 

You blushed and whimpered. “Alpha,” You mumbled softly as you rocked against him.

 

“Maybe I should breed you,” He hummed, nipping softly. You blushed and looked at him in surprise. “I mean it. I should pump you full of my cum so you’ll have my pup.”

 

You watched him for a moment before kissing him. “Please, Castiel,” You whispered.

 

Cas kissed you hotly, pulling his pants open and stroking his cock as he pulled aside your leotard and panties. “Look at you. So good for me.”

 

“Only for you,” You promised him before gasping as he pushed into you in one thrust. “Oh fuck, Alpha!” You moaned lowly, clinging to him.

 

Cas smirked and thrust hard into you, watching you yelp and keen on his cock. “Look at you. So darling in this little outfit. I should have you dress up for me. I’ve often fantasized about you as a ballerina,” He groaned before moving your leg so it was straightened against your chest. The stretch made you whine as it’d been years since you’d been that flexible. “Look at you. Think of all the positions I could put you in while wearing a pretty tutu for me.”

 

“Holy shit, Cas!” You moaned, shaking a bit as his cock head brushed right against your g-spot. You whimpered and moaned before he kissed you. You moaned and whined. “Fuck. Right there!”

 

Cas snarled and thrust harder into you, watching you eagerly before using his Grace to tweak your clit. You were near screaming as you heard your phone chiming vaguely in the distance. Your vision spotted as you orgasmed, Cas grinding into you as he dropped your leg. You were so swarmed with the pleasure as you felt him driving deeper than ever.

 

“Yes! Fuck yes, Alpha!” You moaned. “Please, fuck a baby into me!”

 

Cas moaned and pushed deep as his knot swelled before you felt his release. The following orgasm was more intense than ever. You felt your eyes water and tears fall down your face (and ruining your make up) as he grunted and moaned, rocking into you to ride out the pleasure as you felt him filling you up.

 

Cas kissed you sweetly, cupping your face and gently rubbing your cheeks. He hushed you softly as you both got comfortable, whimpering at the movements of your locked bodies. He moved you on top of him and rubbed your back gently as he kissed your head. He smiled and carefully pulled out the pins of the wig before pulling it off carefully.

 

“There’s my pretty mate,” He hummed, running his hands through your hair and kissing the crown.

 

You grumbled, “But I need that for the party.”

 

Cas smiled. “Do you really want to go after all that?”

 

You blushed and hid your face. “No.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” Cas chuckled. He grabbed your phone, frowning when he saw Dean’s text. He opened it. “Oh. They’re at the house already. They’re waiting for you.”

 

“Tell them I can’t make it. I got sick.”

 

“No. I mean, they’re downstairs.”

 

“So they heard me?”

 

“I think so,” Cas said with a proud smirk.

 

“Okay. I’m definitely not going now.”


End file.
